Señorita aroma de rosa
by OFIXD
Summary: me sonríes y yo a ti, tengo la sensación de que mi corazón se va a salir de mi pecho, y huyo, huyo para que no veas que estoy rojo, para que no veas que me muero de amor por ti.


**Señorita aroma de rosa.**

_Nota de la autora: Bombón x Boomer, una oportunidad por favor._

Siempre pensé que eras hermosa, y sí, lo eres.

Te veo cuidando las rosas que crecen en el invernadero del instituto, tu pelo atado con ese gran lazo rojo y el sudor caer por tu frente, entonces ves que te miro y me sonríes y yo a ti, tengo la sensación de que mi corazón se va a salir de mi pecho, y huyo, huyo para que no veas que estoy rojo, para que no veas que me muero de amor por ti.

_Señorita aroma de rosa..._

Ese es tu nombre en mi mente, hueles a rosas y yo, pobre de mi, no tengo más opción que verte cuidar de ellas, realmente quisiera oler tu pelo de aroma de rosa y me siento solo, tan solo...

Bombón, no te puedo prometer un castillo, ni muchas joyas ni tampoco un enorme jardín para tus rosas, solo tengo mi corazón y es tuyo, sospecho que siempre lo será.

Las chicas admiran mi belleza, los azules océanos que son mis ojos, mi pelo dorado como rayos de sol y mi cuerpo... Para mi son solo halagos vacíos.

A ti nunca te dice nadie que eres hermosa, a tus hermanas sí, para los demás sólo eres una cerebrito insoportable, ¿No ven lo que yo veo en ti? Veo la belleza de todas las ninfas, de cada bella flor, de cada bella rosa, en tu rostro.

Eres inteligente y si nadie te quiere yo te querré y te quiero, te quiero de verdad. Te voy a pedir que salgamos juntos, no soporto tenerte lejos de mí.

Lo haré mañana, hoy quiero hablar contigo. A la hora del descanso te veo sola, como de costumbre, estas sentada, leyendo un libro, por las tapas advierto que se trata de una historia romántica.

Me acerco a ti y te saludo, tú me sonríes y cierras el libro, hablamos sobre cosas sin importancia, hasta que me preguntas qué es lo que más deseo en el mundo..._A ti..._Respondo que no lo sé y tú me cuentas que te gustaría formar una familia algún día.

Si tú me dejas algún día puedo ayudarte a formar esa familia, algún día podré ser el hombre al que tu ames...

Hoy es el día, voy con mi ropa más bonita, perfectamente peinado y con una caja en la que escondo un collar que quiero ver en tu cuello.

Te veo en el invernadero, me acerco, me miras y sonríes, hoy sonrío pero no huyo, te cojo de la mano, me miras confundida y así con vergüenza pero muy seguro, digo lo que siento por ti.

Llevo toda la tarde feliz, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. Ya he probado tus labios, he escuchado de tu boca un te quiero, para mí.

Estamos en el parque, yo estoy sentado sobre la fina y verde hierba y tú a mi lado, estamos abrazados, te miro y tú me miras, con una de tus manos juegas con el collar que te he regalado, nos sonreímos y te beso otra vez, y como siempre, hueles a rosas. Te amo Bombón.

Es de noche, le has dicho a tu padre que ibas a dormir a casa de una amiga, le has mentido para poder dormir abrazada a mí, yo tampoco concibo acabar este día mágico lejos de ti.

No hay nadie en mi casa, yo ya lo sabía. Te dirigí a mi habitación para que te acomodases y te pusieses tu pijama, me sonríes y me susurras un _Gracias amor mio, gracias Boomer_, te beso otra vez y bajo a preparar la cena para ambos.

Subo y cenamos, una vez hemos acabado, bajo y en cuestión de minutos ya he fregado y ordenado la cocina. Cuando subo tú estas sentada en mi cama y me miras, cierro la puerta y me acerco a ti para besarte, nos abrazamos y nos susurramos palabras de amor, nuestros besos se vuelven mucho más apasionados y no sé si estoy preparado pero quiero hacer esto.

Te desabrocho la camisa del pijama, tú solo me miras nerviosa pero me dejas hacer y con tus brazos rodeas mi cuello. Miro el sostén blanco y me siento estúpido, por un instante he tenido la impresión de estar aprovechándome de ti, lentamente acaricio tus pechos por encima del sostén y te pregunto si te gusta, si estas cómoda, me dices que sí, que estas disfrutando.

Acaricio tus pechos con un poco más de fuerza apretándolos un poco y te beso el escote, sólo te doy dos besitos, tú dices que te apetece estar tumbada.

Te tumbas y yo beso tu escote subiendo lentamente hasta tu cuello, me dices que te gusta y que no detenga lo que hago, tú me acaricias toda la espalda hasta donde esta pierde su nombre, nos besamos lentamente.

La puerta se abre de golpe, nos giramos y allí estaban Brick y Butch, Butch suelta dos o tres asquerosidades al ver a mi flor preciosa medio desnuda, yo cubro su busto, aunque ya lo han visto, no sé como alguien puede soltar tantas tonterías al ver a una chica en sostén.

Brick me mira muy raro los dos se van, sigues paralizada por la vergüenza, te beso y te prometo continuar otro día, yo tampoco estoy con animo ahora.

Por la mañana al despertar nos besamos intensamente, soy muy feliz de estar a tu lado, bajamos a desayunar una vez nos vestimos. Después, sin esperar a mis hermanos nos vamos al instituto cogidos de la mano y hablando.

Al llegar tus hermanas te miran sorprendidas con una extraña expresión en el rostro, me miras y me dices que nos vemos más tarde, te veo alejarte con ellas.

Es la hora del descanso pero no estás en el invernadero, te busco y te veo a lo lejos con la cabeza agachada, veo a Burbuja, por sus gestos sé que te esta gritando, me acerco y me escondo entre unos arbustos.

Escucho una conversación que me llena de alegría y de tristeza al mismo tiempo.

''Bombón ¡Eres una zorra!''

''¿¡Por enamorarme!?''

''Por quitarme a Boomer, ¡tú sabias que yo estoy enamorada de él!''

''¡Y yo también!''

''¡Sal con Brick! Lleva pidiéndotelo desde principio de curso''

''¡A mi me gusta mi novio!''

Oigo un bofetón, miro te veo en el suelo con la mejilla roja llorando, tu hermana te mira asustada, trata de ayudarte a levantarte, tú rechazas su ayuda.

Salgo de mi escondite y te levanto, te miro, te pregunto si estas bien,me dices que sí, miro a Burbuja

y de mi boca sale un duro y contundente _largo_, ella me mira asustada con lágrimas en sus ojos azules se marcha corriendo.

Te beso y tú me correspondes, trato de tranquilizarte, te llevo al invernadero, nos sentamos en el banco que hay dentro, hablamos hasta que dejas de llorar, te beso y disimuladamente te miro el escote, disimulo muy mal, me miras y dulcemente me dices que más tarde.

Bellota viene y nos interrumpe, educadamente pide hablar contigo asolas, os dejo pero miro desde fuera.

Veo que os abrazáis y Bellota se marcha, entro y te pregunto, me explica que le había dicho que ella le apoyaba saliese con quien saliese, a Butch le hace bien salir con ella, al menos es menos animal y eso se agradece.

Me marcho a casa, solo, dices que debes estudiar y que te vas a tu casa. En mi casa me esperaba una buena, nada más entrar Brick empezó a pegarme, es mi hermano mayor y no pude con él, me duelen el ojo, la nariz y el labio.

Ha pasado media hora, me he curado como he podido y me dirijo a tu casa, abres la puerta y tu sonrisa se desvanece al verme el rostro herido. Me haces pasar y me besas mucho, me llevas a tu dormitorio y me haces contártelo todo, te obedezco.

Me ofreces dormir en tu cama, quedarme toda la noche contigo es lo que más me apetece, te digo que si.

Voy a dormir en ropa interior porque no tengo pijama, nos dormimos abrazados.

Y hoy es un día muy especial, te he pedido que cuando cumplamos los 18 nos casemos y me has dicho que sí, ya me parece oír campanas de boda.

Hoy es 19 de agosto, estoy en la iglesia, te espero en el altar toda mi familia esta conmigo salvo Brick que no me habla. Tus amigos y tu familia salvo Burbuja también están.

Apareces vestida con un traje largo con adornos en forma de rosa, cada pequeña rosa era de un precioso color rosa y el resto del vestido era blanco, tu pelo estaba recogido en un moño adornado con una tiara de brillantes, no llevabas velo.

Decimos que sí.

Hoy partimos a Tokio, donde pasaremos dos semanas de luna de miel...

Sigues oliendo a rosas, Bombón...

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**


End file.
